Iris
by FuckMePumps
Summary: Discouraged that the others have forgotten, Beastboy returns to Terra's cave to celebrate a special day. BBTerra Oneshot. Review please.


**Author's Note:** I don't know what possessed me to write a BBTerra. I was just inspired. I needed a break from all the RobRae I'm writing, and the second pairing I at least respect is this one. Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans… yet. I also do not own the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls.

-  
_**I tear my heart open  
**__**I sew myself shut  
**__**My weakness is  
**__**That I care too much  
**__**Our scars remind us  
**__**That the past is real  
**__**I tear my heart open  
**__**Just to feel  
**_**-**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
__Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
_  
Beastboy turned off the ringing alarm clock. Coaxing his eyes to stay open, he took a look at his calendar. A sigh followed.  
_  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll  
Ever be  
__And I don't want to go home right now  
_  
It was Saturday again. But today was special. No one else knew where he went and what he did every week on this day for the past twelve months. Of course, that's because it didn't concern anyone else.

Today was Terra's birthday, nearly a year after she had been turned to stone.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

Beastboy shoved the covers off, grabbed a towel from his closet and headed downstairs. Everyone was already there. He slept in again. He always did.

_And all I can breathe is your life_

"The brightest of mornings to you, our friend Beastboy!" Starfire chirped as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Good morning, man!" Cyborg slapped him on the back.

Robin didn't look up from his plate. "Morning."

Raven gave him a small nod.

Beastboy looked at his friend's faces for any sign of acknowledgement about the date. Starfire was cheery as ever, Cyborg had that daydreaming face again, Robin acted like a robot, and Raven's face had no emotion, as always.

Typical. Of course they wouldn't remember. Of course, for the first few months, the others had been true to their word. They ran tests and analysis, conducted experiments and proved and disproved theories. But nothing worked, and after that, they just stopped.

'_Cause sooner or later it's over_

That was it. They stopped. They gave up any hope that Terra might breathe again. They forgot, and didn't care.

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

The very thought disgusted him. He dropped his fork on the table with a loud 'clang.'

"I'm sorry guys. I lost my appetite. I'm going out for awhile. Beep me if you need me." He said, nearly imitating Raven's usual monotone.

Robin followed him. "Beastboy, what's wrong?"

For a moment Beastboy felt a little hope that at least someone remembered, but quickly brushed the thought away. Robin was just being the leader, and he felt it was his obligation to check up on his team mates. Maybe to make sure that they gave their full percent in the battle field. Either way, he still didn't care, like everyone else.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
_

Beastboy tried to smile. It came out looking more like a grimace.

"No, I'm fine. Really. Nothing to worry about."

He went out the door before his leader or anyone else reply.

_When everything's made to be broken_

Robin caught his team mates' glances. They just shrugged.

"What is the matter with friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked innocently.

"If we knew what the problem was, Star, we would be fixing it by now.'

_I just want you to know who I am  
_

-

Beastboy gazed at the different plants and flowers in the shop. The orange lights were blinding he had to squint, and the mixed smells were intoxicating. But he came here every week, and he thought he'd be used to it by now.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't  
Coming_

His black eyes skipped along the colors of the petals. It seemed that he had picked every kind of flower for all those past weeks. He brought them in bouquets, and tied with colorful ribbons.

He closed his eyes and tried to sort out the scents of each flower, but it was hard. He morphed into a bloodhound, and decided he would get the one that had the sweetest smell.

He opened his eyes and turned back to human form. Before him was a single yellow rose, alone in its glass vase. It didn't have any thorns, for some odd reason, and the bright golden petals were shaped perfectly, without any brown marks at the edges. He took in every detail of the blossom, from the little dew drops on it to the light-orange yellow hue. It reminded him of Terra's shiny blonde hair. It was perfect.

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

He bought it along with a little red ribbon to tie on the branch.

He walked out of the shop and to his destination.

-

After the Titans tried and failed to bring Terra back, the least they could do was to put her somewhere decent. Beastboy actually made sure of that.

_When everything feels like the movies_

They chose a cave not far from Titans Tower. That way, she was safe, and in her element. Also, so that it made it easier for Beastboy to visit her.

The cave was the same as it was when he came a week ago. A little dark, but pretty cozy.

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

He froze when he laid his eyes upon her. To others, a statue. To him, the girl he loves.

"Hey, Terra." He laid the yellow rose at her feet. "How are you?" Like he didn't ask her every week.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

He smiled at her, almost dreamily. "I brought you something. I saw it in the shop and I thought you might like it." He brought out a golden chain from his pocket. Swinging in it's 'V' was the most incredible ruby.

"It's in red, your favorite color. I haven't forgotten that." He said as he put the clasp around her neck. It hurt him when he touched her, hard and cold. She was a rock, both literally and metamorphically. She was like this because she chose to save them, and look at what they've done to her.

'_Cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
_

"I was actually saving up money to buy a moped, but I saw this in the shop and I figured it might look good on you. And I was right!" He laughed, if but sadly.

_When everything's made to be broken_

For a moment, it seemed like the grey color faded from her skin, bringing back the hair of spun sunshine flowing over her shoulders. Her sapphire eyes twinkled with wonder and delight, and a playful smile was on her lips.

"Terra…" he couldn't believe this was happening.

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Hi, Beastboy. Did you miss me?" Her voice was like the tolling of a thousand little bells in his ears when she uttered those words. The last time she said them her tone was full of malice and irony, but now it only brought the mere semblance of love.

_I just want you to know who I am_

Without a thought in his head, he leaned closer to bring his lips to hers. He almost expected the eerie, mocking voice of Slade to interrupt them again, but there was no stopping now.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth. When he drew back, the dream faded, and he saw that he had kissed nothing but stone lips. The shining, smiling face disappeared, leaving nothing but the hopeless outstretched arms, slightly agape mouth and wide blank eyes.

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Happy Birthday, Terra." He put a hand on her cheek, tears slowly coming to his eyes. "I'm sorry everyone else forgot. They've all been pretty busy. I can't blame them.

"At least you still have me."

_I just want you to know who I am_

Suddenly, Beastboy felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"We didn't forget, man. We're here. All of us." Cyborg's baritone said.

"We have been pretty busy, but not busy enough to disregard our friends." Robin spoke up.

"But what's important is that we're all here now." Raven said gravelly.

"Do not weep, friend Beastboy. You are not alone."

Beastboy turned around to face his friends, grateful.

"Thanks. Let's go home." He wiped his eyes.

Robin stepped forward and placed a bouquet of yellow roses at her feet. Patting Beastboy's back, "Yeah. We've had quite a day." He suggested.

They left the cave, just before a small, quiet voice echoed throughout it.

"Thank you."

_When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

**Author's Note:** So there. Yeah, I know, short. My first attempt at a BBTerra. Sorry if it wasn't good enough or anything. Anyway, review. But because this is my first BBTerra, I wouldn't like to get flames but if you're stubborn, ah, whatever.

REVIEW!


End file.
